


Dirty Deeds

by doomedfortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Filth, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Loli, Lolicon, Multi, Other, Scat, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Soiling, Sweat, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedfortune/pseuds/doomedfortune
Summary: A series of short filthy  Vignettes set in a casual sex world where hardcore fetishes are common.
Kudos: 37





	1. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby futa unwinds

A soft sigh fills the air as a chubby tan young woman runs her hand over the front of her puffy pink diaper. Sherry's cock jumped happily, and she snuggled down into her bed more. Her fingers start tapping the screen on the tablet next to her, and a new porn video starts. The young woman brushed her long brown hair behind her ear and gently started grinding her palm into the front of her diaper. On-screen, a pair of red-headed twins roll around in a kiddie pool full of filth and start making out. The pair kiss and smear the filthy shit over each other's breasts as sherry sighs again, feeling her own need growing. She cocked one leg up and pressed her palm to her crotch. It started as a couple of spurts at first, but as she relaxed her body, she could feel it turn into s steady stream that washed down her semi-hard cock and soaked into the padding. More and more streamed out of her, bathing her whole crotch and making her moan in pleasure; she was glad she had filled up through the day. 

As sherry's bladder drained, her cock twitched and plumped up until she was empty, and the front of her diaper held a little bulge that was her short fat cock. Pain bubbled in her guts; the relief from peeing had ignited the fuse for the whole show. She ground her palm down on her bulge, rubbing the wet padding along cock. Pre spurted and oozed from the tip, joining the mess already there and causing her to moans and whine lustfully. Her body curled lightly as the pain grew, and her asshole started flexing. Grey eyes slid closed as she felt the head begin to spread her plucked hole. The feeling of it stretching her out made her shiver as it slowly spread her open and started to slither out. In seconds she felt the wet slimy heat filling her crack and slowly blooming out. Her hand worked furiously at her bulge as she made low mewling pants. Already her crack was full and her cheeks spreading; she had eaten big meals all day just for her little play. A slight push and the mess spread from her crack and into the padded seat, quickly stretching and filling the space. She was in heaven as the back of her diaper bulged out, and that mess spread over her ass and between her legs. It kept coming and coming as it stuffed her diaper and spread its heat over her flesh. Soft nimble fingers reached back to grope and knead the bulging padding. Filthy heat worked along her taint and was soon oozing past her heavy, sensitive balls; that had her gasping and moaning even more. She presses and grinds the shit packed bulge against her ass as her other hand works her covered stubby cock. Shit oozes higher, surrounding her balls in heat, and she tosses her head back as her cock explodes in her diaper, spurting rope after rope of thick hot cum into the stained padding. Her orgasm goes on for almost a minute of pure bliss, and when she's done, she can feel her whole crotch covered in the warm slime. Once she comes down from her high, she gives a naughty little smile and starts to piss again; she always had to go after cumming


	2. New Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair of futa add some new stains to the filth porn shop

Alice smirked as she heard the soft panting and wet Schlick of someone playing with themselves in the next aisle; she loved this shop, the owners never cleaned it, and patrons frequently left new stains or smells. Slowly she made her way around the corner and spotted the pale futa, panties down, and skirt pulled up, jerking her medium cock to one of the many filth magazines on the shelf. The young woman was barely 15 with brown hair tied back. It contrasted her own milk chocolate color and athletic build. The teen hadn't noticed someone watching much too caught up in stroke in g her filthy crusty smegma covered cock.

Alice said nothing and watched as each stroke pulled back that nasty foreskin revealing the slimy cheesy cock head. Her own cock was tenting her sweats. She ran her fingers through her short frizzy hair to make sure she was presentable and slowly snuck behind the younger woman. With a light whispery breath on her neck and a pair of hands on slim pale hips, she asked if the girl needed some help. The teen stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and smiled. She turned her head and nodded.

That was all Alice needed; she pulled down the front of her sweats and let her cock spring free between those sweaty unwiped ass cheeks. It felt good stoking her hard cock between those filthy cheeks and adding a new layer to her funk. Like the teen's cock, each stroke pulled her skin back, showing her cock was just and rank and disgusting.

Before long, Alice was nicely lubed up and positioning herself at the messy tight hole. She rubbed the puckered hole a few times and, with a grunt, slid into the warm muddy tunnel eliciting a moan from her teen partner. The teen gripped the shelf with both hands and whimpered happily with each slow stroke of Alice's bigger cock. It only took a couple of strokes for her cock to come out coated with the teens shit and Alice just shivered happily and over the girl to get more leverage. She took to slow for a few moments but then picked up speed fucking that dirty ass hard and spreading that mud along her cock and the teen's crack. Pale blue eyes calmed closed as her pale slim body moved with her partner's thrusts. She was so caught up in having the older futa cock in her she never noticed the blond walking into the aisle and stopping to watch.

Alice just smirked at the blond and worked the teen's ass like a drill Sargent. With a shuddering moan, the teen's cock gave a couple of hard jerks, and thick chunky yellowed cum oozed from the tip. It took a second or two before the trickle turned into thick messy spurts that splattered the magazines on the lower self and Oozed down in goopy trails. Once Alice felt the ass clench and see that nasty cum shot, her own popped in the teen's ass, spurting thick full spurts into that filthy cavern and quickly filling it till it ran in brown slimy streams down her ass cheeks


	3. Glory Hole Slurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy fun in the bathroom

Hellen squirms and squished on the toilet seat savoring the feeling of her shit-packed wet panties rubbing over her ass and swollen cunt. Her brown eyes watched the glory hole next to her on the wall, anxiously waiting for a partner. She toys with her short brown hair and sinks her free hand between her legs to play with her messy sex. The door on the other side opens, and in seconds a fat tan cock slipped through the stained, splattered hole. It was stained and coated from tip to base with old cum and shit smears. The head had build up smegma and old cum from what had to be weeks of fucking without cleaning. In a word, it was perfect.

She wrapped her tan hand around the thick shaft and slowly started stroking it, letting the rancid slimy filth cover it like an obscene lube. As she began to lean in, the scent hit her and sent a filthy bolt of pleasure to her brain. Up and down, she worked her hand slowly drawing out that slimy pre. Once the shaft was nice and coated with that smelly, slimy pre, she leaned in and ran her tongue along the filthy shaft. It tasted rancid, and she could feel her tongue being coated in filth; ordinary people would gag and hurl at the taste, but for her, it was heavenly. She lapped and licked at the cock like it was a dirty, wonderful treat, and once she had her taste buds covered, she wrapped her lips around the filthy head and started to suck. Groans from the other side of the wall showed she was doing a good job and that just encouraged her to keep it up. Fingers and mouth worked in unison to pleasure that perfect cock; even her tongue joined the party swirling around the head and collecting that thick build up smegma.

Her fingers ground her wet filled panties into her cunt and let out a moan around the cock. The cock twitched and throbbed in her mouth, and her core quivered in time, both building to their climax. Wet slurps fill the stall, and drool runs down her chin as she works the cock like a pro. With a grunt and several big throbs, she felt the cock start to fill her mouth with thick chunky jizz. She happily let it fill her mouth before swallowing it down, doing her best to keep up with the ropes that kept spurting. Her throat works extra swallowing down that foul cum, but it was too much and started to spill past her lips and down her chin messily. Once it began to spill, she pulled her mouth off and let it finish on her face and in her hair in long thick ropes, leaving her a mess. Her thighs clamp hard around her hand, and she floods her messy panties with her own girly cum as cum drips from her face and down her chest. With a kiss to the still foul cock head its slips away, leaving her alone till the next cock comes in


	4. Filthy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special cuddle by a loving couple

Karen smiled down at the tuft of red hair between her legs and reached down lightly stroking her lover's head. Paige had a rough workday and was in need of a special stress-relieving cuddle. Both lovers were laid out on the couch with the peachy black haired Karen stretched out and legs spread for Paige; all she wore were a pair of well-worn panties and a tight tank top. On the other hand, Paige wore only a pair of tight little black panties and had her slim pale body lodged between her lover's fit thighs with her face buried in her lover's crotch.

It was a pretty regular occurrence for the couple; Paige was a sweet little futa, but she could get overwhelmed by the world around her or her job and just needed the quiet that her lover's thighs brought. Red hair shifted, and a little moan slipped from Paige's lips as she nuzzled deeper into her lover's filthy wet, covered pussy. The smell was heaven For the nerdy young woman though most would find it disgusting. She could understand why, her lover never cleaned her self all that well and left it to bast in sweat and piss all the time, even wetting her self on purpose, not to mention never cleaning her self out after Paige came in her, but that just made the scent all the more precious for the redhead.

Paige shifted her body and wrapped her legs around her lovers, pressing her hard little cock to Karen's foot. The light pleased murmur from Karen was all the permission Paige needed to start rubbing her covered bulge over the foot. She buried her face as deep as she could until her senses were nothing but the wet musky smelly heat of her lover. Little groans and snuffles slipped from her lips as she huffed and rubbed the scent into her skin, letting it fill her brain with bliss. It didn't take much of her lover's musk for her panties to soak through with pre and her cock to start twitching. Karen bit her lip and started gently moving her foot to rub Paige's bulge; she couldn't help but get off on how much her lover enjoyed her nasty cunt. That foot only made the redhead moan more, and she felt herself quickly nearing the edge. She snorted and huffed as much of that musk as she could until a moment later, her little cock bursts in her panties, filling them with hot, slimy cum that welled up through the cloth and smeared along her lover's barefoot. Spurt after spurt fired from the little twitching thing, and when it was done, the little redhead's panties were a slimy stuffed mess


End file.
